


A little old-fashioned (art)

by XxWanderlustxX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX
Summary: Art for A little old-fashionedCaptain Stevens and Doctor Potts get to know each other a little better.





	A little old-fashioned (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grahamcracker76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a little old-fashioned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849121) by [grahamcracker76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/pseuds/grahamcracker76). 

_“Fuck yes,” Tony moans, holding on tight. Stevens surges against him again and again, thrusting hard and deep. Tony hitches his legs up, wrapping them around Stevens’ waist and arching his back, gasping as the friction sets off sparks behind his eyes. Stevens makes a pained sound, and he retaliates by driving Tony further up the wall, trapping Tony’s wrists above him._


End file.
